Omega Special Combat Operations Zero Squad GO!
by Blade100
Summary: The Hyperforce has always been there to fight for good. But now, six new heroes must rise to fight an old, and a new evil. Six Heroes, Eight Villains, One Ultimate Adventure. This time, Good has Zero Chance. Based on my work in Once Upon A Time.
1. Seven Enter Six Challenge

A/N WHAT!? A sequel when the prequel isn't even done? Damn straight! The Omega Special Combat Operations Zero Squad has its OWN STORY! If you're confused, look at the last two chapters of Once Upon a Time. Let's rock! GO!!

Seven Enter Six Challenge

"Bored…" Blade100 whined. Blade100 lay on top of a large building and he gazed to the sky. He remembered the old days…… which really weren't that old. A few months ago, he was part of the Super Hero Team, The Omega Special Combat Operations Zero Squad. Now though, the Zero Squad had beaten and killed Skeleton King and his servants. So… no more Zero Squad.

"So bored!" Blade100 whined. "Man… I know its good SK is dead, but I loved my powers! I just wish I could get them back… one… more… time."

**BOOM!!**

"WOAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Blade100 yelled, feeling a huge shake and hearing a big boom.

Blade100 ran to the edge of the roof and so a column of smoke and dozens of people running from it. The boy quickly ran back into the building, and ran all the way down. Out of breathe, and tied, he looked around.

"I…really…need to work out more… MAN!" Blade100 groaned, as he looked around. Smoke was coming from a series of cars, but also a large crater in the middle of the straight. "Uh… hello?"

Suddenly out the smoke a dozen figure appeared. Familiar figures.

"FORMLESS!" Blade100 yelled. "Back off! I know kung fu!"

The Formless looked at one another, confused. They then turned to see seven D rip offs. Each having a large black cloak and hood, most normal height, but three were bigger than the others.

"…Don't know you. Uh… Hi! Welcome to Earth… I'm Blade100, and you are…?"

"How easy you forget…"

"Huh? What does th….No…"

"Hello, boy," Skeleton King greeted, taking off his hood.

"Y….you're dead…."

"No…I live… But you… will… DIE!" the Skeleton King yelled, revealing his crystal skull and black armor. "ATTACK!"

Blade100 went into hand to hand combat against, attacking him with a series of blows, but the man blocked each. He then grabbed Blade100's hand and threw him aside, making the boy fall on his back.

The Six ran forward and attacked Blade100. The boy tried to defend himself, but one of them grabbed his arm and threw him, making him land on a nearby car. Blade100 quickly got up and did a side flip off the car, but one of the Six grabbed him.

"HANDS OFF!" Blade100 yelled and tried to fight him off. The man just threw Blade100 to the ground as the Six surrounded him. They all pulled back their fist and let it out, right at Blade100's head.

The pain was never felt.

Blade100 opened his eyes to see D, the black hooded demon.

"Hello, Blade100."

"D. I'm guessing you know about Skeleton King and those six weirdos?" Blade100 asked, realizing they were on a large building.

"They are known as the Six Deadly Sins."

"Aren't there Seven?"

"Yes, but Skeleton King eliminated Pride as a show of power. They are a group of intergalactic Warlords from the Chaos Sector. After his defeat by our hands, he went into finding. H eventually found them, and realized he himself has little of my power from when he stole it from me to create his Undead Lieutenants, he is far more powerful than before."

"Then help me! We can get the others and stop these punks!"

"D?"

"I cannot."

"What?"

"I have gazed into the future, and seen it. I cannot help you. The future is written in stone, and I, like all beings, am a slave to it."

"You're just going to stand by and do nothing!?" Blade100 yelled.

"BLADE100!" D yelled, grabbing the boy by his throat. "If I do help you defeat the Skeleton King, I will only accomplish in bring more chaos! The Threads of Fate are a planned line, made by God and Fate herself. Disobeying them could result in who knows what!? I could end up giving Skeleton King more power, or I could end up destroying the world. I cannot take that chance……! But I do know how to help you, while following a Thread of Fate."

"And that is h-"

* * *

"Blade100?" Angie asked.

"WOAH!?" Blade100 yelled. "What… D! Warn me before you teleport us like that!" Blade100 ordered as he realized they were in the Super Robot's Main Room.

"Blade100? D? What are you guys doing here?" Chiro asked.

"Hey Angie, Chiro, everyone else," Blade100 greeted seeing, Blade, Liz, Matt, Dragon, Angie, and the rest of the Hyper Force. "There's…… a problem on Earth."

"Problem? Pray tell, what kind of problem?" Gibson asked.

After explaining to our fellow heroes, Blade100 waited for their response.

"Sigh… GREAT! THIS IS GREAT!" Dragon yelled, holding her head. "I doubt w were done with Skeleton King!?"

"Can't you guys just use your old powers?" Otto asked.

"No, besides, our Transformers stopped working after out battle," Dragon groaned. "Besides, there are only two of us. Me and Blade100."

"Blade100 and I," Blade100 corrected. "…Sorry."

"Actually… I think I have a solution."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Gibson quickly ran off into his lab. He then returned with a black briefcase and opened it to reveal the Transformers that allowed the Omega Special Combat Operations Zero Squad to transform into their more powerful forms.

"You have them!?" Blade100 asked.

"I have been trying to exam them, though attempts have been unsuccessful, and I have yet to find a way to power them," Gibson explained.

"Give them to me."

"What?"

"I said, give them to me," D ordered.

Gibson walked over to D, and placed the briefcase in his hands. Suddenly D's eyes glowed red and soon did his whole body. The Transformers suddenly began shaking and glowing as well. Suddenly in a bright light the Transformers floated in the air, glowing brightly.

"Here…" D said, and levitated 01 and 02 to Dragon and Blade100. "Be careful… I do not know if it's enough. My power and the power that originally powered your Transformers may not operate the same."

"It'll have to do!" Dragon said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Transform!" Dragon and Blade100 yelled.

In a bright light Blade100 and Dragon stood in their old Zero Armor. Both of who were ready for a fight.

"D. Take us to Earth," Dragon ordered.

D nodded and moved his hand. Suddenly a black portal appeared. "I have other things to attend to. I wish you look."

"Thanks… we'll need it," Blade100 whispered as he and Dragon walked to the portal.

* * *

"See them?" Dragon asked.

"N-"

**BOOM!!**

"No wait. I think I found them," Blade100 joked, seeing a column of smoke.

"Ready to fight?" Dragon asked.

"Just try to keep up," Blade100 joked running to the smoke.

The two ran to the smoke and saw buildings destroyed, cars toppled, and dead bodies everywhere.

"All this in barely an hour? Oh boy."

"THERE!" Dragon said, seeing the Six destroying another building.

"Hey!" Blade100 yelled. "DRAMATIC ENTRY!" Blade100 screamed, and jump kicked one of them.

"Who are you!?" he yelled.

"Zero One the Dragon Samurai!" Dragon yelled.

"Zero Two the Unstoppable Enforcer!" Blade100 yelled.

"… The Power Rangers Convention ain't here, kids!" one laughed.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! YOU DIE NOW!" Blade100 yelled and charged at them.

"Wait! Idiot!" Dragon yelled, following.

The Six looked at one another and smiled suddenly they grabbed their cloaks and threw them off, revealing their true forms.

One was covered in large black armor. His helmet had two large black horns and his face was covered in a shadow. His helmet had an opening in the shape of a T, and his arms were covered in armor. In his hands were two large, what could only described as giant metal tonfa with a large bladed tip, and rigid shape. "I am Wrath."

Another had tan skin, with large fat arms, fat body, and with small legs. He had a bald head, with green eyes, drool over his mouth, and his long tongue slithering out of his mouth. The man stood like a gorilla, with black armor over his body, with gray outlines. He let out a loud yell, revealing sharp teeth and he then formed them into a sinister smile. "I'm Gluttony!"

A girl then appeared with long black hair and in a tiny little dress. She then smiled and her body then glowed. She then turned into an exact copy of a tiger, and then turned into a young man. She then morphed back into the little girl, with a white dress, white hat, and blue eyes. "Hi… I'm Envy… Want to play?"

Next to Envy was a beautiful girl with a long black sleeveless dress. She had black slippers with long black hair. Her eyes were black, and her hands covered by long black gloves. Her skin was very pale, as her purple lips smiled. "I am Lust…"

Next a man in a rich tuxedo smiled and pulled back his amazing low cut blonde hair. He had a gold watch on him and his teeth shined a white light. "I am Greed, the rich and powerful."

Rising from the ground was a tall lanky man, with long white hair. He had long white robe going down his body, covering his hands from sight, and covering his feet as well. His head was limp, like he wasn't even alive, also it was wrinkly, and his pale gray eyes just looked on, never blinking. "I… am… Sloth…"

"Six against Two, ready?" Dragon asked.

"No…"

"Then let's go!" Dragon yelled. "Zero Squad ATTACK!"

Blade100 and Dragon charged forward and attacked. The Six jumped and charged right back. Gluttony grabbed Blade100 and used him as a club, bashing him into Dragon. Dragon flew and landed near Sloth, who just watched as Dragon got up.

Dragon looked at the old man. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you so back-"

CHOP! BAM! POW!

In a quick series of motions, Sloth attacked and hit Dragon three times. Once punch to the chest, a kick to the right knee, and an open palm strike to her head.

"For an old man you're good," Dragon said, holding her head.

Back with Blade100, the young warrior was trying to fight off both Envy and Lust. The little girl, Envy jumped up into the air and jumped kick Blade100, while Lust's hand suddenly turned into a long whip, and grabbed Blad100 by the throat.

"Give up yet?" Lust asked.

"No… YOU!?" Blade100 asked and suddenly head butted her, making her let go. Before she could counter attack, Blade100 punched her right shoulder and then butterfly kicked her head to the ground. "Aw yeah! Crouching Blade100, Hidden Awesomeness!"

"HIYA!" Envy yelled, and jumped into the air and landed on Blade100's foot. She then jumped off, landing on the ground.

"This almost seems unfair!" Blade100 said.

Suddenly Envy glowed and turned into a large tiger. "Now?" she asked, roaring.

"Oh man."

Back with Dragon, the young warrior was fighting off Sloth ad Gluttony. Suddenly Greed ran over and held out his hands, open wide.

All of a sudden, Dragon could feel a powerful push her to Greed. She saw two small black portals in Greed's hands and they grew bigger as she was sucked towards them.

Dragon held her position, when suddenly Wrath grabbed her leg and hoisted her up. Freed turned his vortex hands off as Wrath threw Dragon, right into Blade100 and the two landed on the ground, dazed.

"This ain't working!" Blade100 groaned.

"No…really?" Dragon asked as the two stood.

The Six laughed as they walked and cornered our two heroes into an alleyway. They smiled as the blocked the only exit, and Blade100 and Dragon touched a dead end.

"Time to end this!" Wrath yelled and a ball of energy appeared in his hands. "HA!" he yelled and fired the ball at our heroes. Blade100 and Dragon put their arms up in an attempt to defend themselves.

SLASH!

"I'm sorry, are we intruding?!" Matt asked.

Blade100 and Dragon looked up to their disbelief. Standing on top of the building that was blocked their war, were four armored heroes.

The one on the far right had black armor and a wide black visor on the front side of her face. In her hand was a golden staff, with a crescent moon at the end of the staff. On her chest was a picture of a crescent moon with a black 03 in it, and her armor had large gauntlets and leg guards. Her visor then had two pure yellow eyes appeared, and the women in the armor took a fighting stance. "Zero Three the Lunar Heroine!"

The one on the right had white style armor, long white cape, and a mask that had a black visor in a horizontal line. She had silver plates of armor covering her chest, and golden shoulder pads. On her waist was a silver rapier, and she had a 04 on her right chest plate in black letters. "Zero Four the Bladed Angel!" (1)

On the left was a man in armor with a large chest plate, knight styled helmet with a series of black lines going down it and long black cape. In his hand was a large lance like weapon, and in his other hand was a round shield, with a picture of a 05. He had large silver vertical shoulder pads, pointing up and metal shoes with spikes pointing up. "Zero Five the Ultimate Knight!" (2)

The last one on the far left had white, with orange lines going down its chest. On his head was a black visor, but only on the upper part. He had two lighting bolt styled items on the side of his helmet, in a slanted shape, going down. He had two lightning bolts on his chest in the form of an X, with a 06 in the middle of it. His rams had blue lines on it, going down, with also blue lines on his legs. "Zero Six the Lightning King!"

"Those voices…" Blade100 whispered. "Liz? Angie?"

"Matt… and Chiro two?" Dragon whispered.

"Omega!" Matt yelled.

"Special!" Liz yelled.

"Combat!" Angie shouted.

"Operations!" Chiro screamed.

"…ZERO!" Blade100 yelled, raising his fist into the air.

"SQUAD!" Dragon yelled, smiling under her helmet.

"GO!" everyone yelled and Angie, Chiro, and Liz jumped and attacked the Six Sins.

"Guys!" Matt yelled, and jumping to them. "D told me to give these to you, he said they would give you a power boost," Matt explained. He then pulled out two cards, one that had a picture of a golden dragon, and another that had a picture of a star beetle.

"Why is mine a bug and hers a dragon?"

"Just shut up and take the dang card! D said to put it over your Transformers."

"What do you say?" Dragon asked, smiling under her helmet.

"I say… Let's GO ZERO!" Blade100 yelled and grabbed his card with his right hand and then took a stance. He then lowered his hands and put the card over his Transformer.

Suddenly it happened. In a bright glow, Blade100;'s armor broke off, to reveal his human form. His card then glowed, and transformed into a large laser rifle and a glow traveled up his body, covering him in a blue light. The light then shattered off, like glass and Blade100 stood in his new armor.

His new armor was large, and covered his body. On his shoulders were two large missile launchers, and on his chest was a silver chest guard, with blue on the top, black lines on the side, and the lower part was silver. The upper part of his body was blue, with a series of small rings on his body. His helmet was blue with a black mouth guard, and black visor, with lines of silver metal going down it. (3)

"Let's GO ZERO!" Dragon yelled and flashed her card over her Transformer.

Dragon's armor then began to glow white, and then shattered off like glass as the card turned into a sword. Dragon then stood in a black vest, sky blue mini skirt with black flames around the hem, a black visor, two swords on her hips, and string less metal sky blue boots with black flames and a blue dragon on my vest with the 02 on the other side. (4)

"Zero One the Dragon Samurai!"

"Zero Two the Unstoppable Enforcer!"

"Thanks Matt. Come on, let's go!" Dragon yelled and the team ran to off to stop the Six.

"Get over here!" Lust yelled and turned her hands to whips and tried to grab Angie.

"Bladed Angel Flight Mode!" Angie yelled, and her cape glowed. Suddenly it turned into a pair of two large wings and Angie soared into the air. The whips grabbed her legs, but instead of being pulled down, Angie pulled Lust up.

Angie then took out two daggers, shaped as white feathers. With a quick series of attacks, Lust's whip hands were cut off, and Lust was thrown into a nearby building.

Matt was facing off against Gluttony, and the big beast slammed his fist into the ground, shaking it. The large man then shot out his tongue like a chameleon. Matt took out his mini lance and dodged the attack. He then stabbed the lance into Gluttony's tongue, and pinned him to the ground.

"Say good night!" Matt yelled, and smashed his shield into Gluttony's head, letting him free from the lance, but badly injured.

Liz ducked under Sloth's attack and two a fighting stance. Sloth then karate chopped Liz, who tried to block it with her staff, but the staff broke in two. Liz looked at the two halves and smiled.

"HIYA!" Liz yelled and attack with the top part of the staff, and cut the Sloth's arm, with the crescent moon on top. Sloth jumped back and slowly looked at his hands.

"I…I….bleeding," he whispered, seeing his arm bleed.

Liz then jumped over and with a powerful punch knocked out the old man. Sloth fell to the ground, and Liz put the two parts of her staff back together, having a Bo Staff in hand as she smiled.

Chiro was fighting two baddies, Greed and Envy. Envy had turned into a rhino and charged at Chiro, while Greed was trying to suck up Chiro with his Vortex Hands.

Chiro made a ball of light in his hands and fired it into the air, blinding the two.

Next thing Greed knew, a rhino was thrown at him, sending him and the rhino into a building. Chiro then fired a lightning bolt, and sent a pile of rubble down on them.

Blade100 and Dragon were working together to beat Wrath. The large warrior grabbed Dragon and threw her into lamppost, but Blade100 took aim with his new missile launchers.

"FIRE!" Blade100 yelled and fired eight missiles at him, hitting him and blasting him back.

"You okay?" Blade100 asked, running over.

"I'll live," Dragon said, standing.

"Now what?"

Dragon suddenly got both of her swords out. "We attack!" she yelled.

Blade100 and Dragon both ran at Wrath, who had his tonfa out and tried attacking them with it.

"I'll take the high rode!" Blade100 yelled.

"And you take the low rode!" Dragon yelled.

Blade100 then jumped into the air and his laser rifle appeared in hand. He then opened fire, shooting a series of laser blast at Wrath, who blocked each of the attacks. Dragon then jumped into the air and brought down two swords on Wrath.

The shock of the blast broke his weapons in half and sent Wrath flying to the ground.

"Now what?" Blade100 asked, landing next to Dragon.

"What do you think?"

Dragon's sword then glowed and she lifted them ear one another, turning into one mighty glowing sword, while Blade100's laser rifle glowed as well.

"Dragon Sword STIKE!" Dragon cried out.

"Final SHOT!" Blade100 yelled.

Dragon then made a cross with two slices of her sword and an energy cross flew at Wrath. Blade100 fired a huge white beam of energy at Wrath and the two blasts hit, blasting Wrath away.

"We…will… RETURN!" Wrath yelled, as he disappeared into the shadows, holding his sides as he and the others teleported away.

"We won!" Angie cheered, running over. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

* * *

"So we're a team now?" Matt asked, as he and the others sat in the Super Robot's Main Room with everyone else.

"Yep," Liz smiled.

"It looks like the card, went into my skin!" Blade100 suddenly yelled.

"Blade100 what ar…. Oh my god!" Dragon yelled, seeing a tattoo on her hand, in the shape of her card.

"Yes, I placed them there. Just in case you lose it. Just flash it over your hand and you will transform," D explained. "Now I suggested we vote a leader," D said, walking over. "I vote Miss Dragon."

"Me two," Chiro said.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Dragon, you were the one who helped beat Bone-Head, besides, you and I are the only Veteran Members here," Blade100 said.

"Agreed," Angie said, giving thumbs up.

"Same here," Liz nodded.

"Matt?"

"Dragon… Do you really have to ask?"

"Then its decide. I'll be leader of the team. Blade100… You're second in command."

"Whatev… Wait… what?"

"Blkade100, you're a Veteran two. Remember?"

"ALRIGHT!" Blade100 cheered, jumping into the air.

"And as Second in Command, you're supposed to write daily reports on how the mission went."

"… I hate you."

**BOOM!**

"Monkeys!" Scrapperton announced leading his army of robots. "I, Duke Scrapperton, Grand Earl of The Mecha Realm, have returned! And I bring your downfall!"

"Monkeys-"

"Chiro, how about we take care of this?" Dragon asked.

"…You sure?"

"Yeah."

Angie, Matt, Liz, and Chiro then ran to the left and made a square. "TRANSFORM!" they yelled and turned into their Zero Forms.

"Let's GO ZERO!" Blade100 and Dragon yelled, flashing their hands over their Transformers. They then turned into their new Zero Forms.

"Zero Squad GO!" Dragon ordered.

* * *

"We apologize Master, but w-"

"Silence," Skeleton King ordered Wrath. "I foresaw this with my new powers… and I have a solution. Meet your newest member. Pride."

Out of the shadows came a young boy, with a smiling face.

"You…" Gluttony realized.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" the boy joked.

"D you agree to this deal?" SK asked.

"A chance to kill Blade100, and his friends? Hahahaha! Yes… we have deal. Not too mention my newest weapon!" Night laughed as he touched his new weapon.

On top of the new weapon was the letters, 07 on it.

**END**

1: Search for the words, Kamen Rider Femme to find what she looks like

2: Type in Kamen Rider Knight to find what I based Matt's looks on

3: Type in Kamen Rider Gatack to find my look.

4: Sorry Dragon, I had to change a few things I didn't like

R n R! Thank you, and see ya later!


	2. Transformation Sequences

Not really a chapter, per say...more like a way to tell YOU GUYS how their transformation sequence works. Think Power Rangers, but cooler...and with more realistic effects!

* * *

"Let's GO ZERO!" Dragon yelled.

She moved her right hand over her left and a bright white light surrounded her. She raised her right hand into the air and six Chinese Dragons could be seen. One of them flew down to Dragon and encircled her.

She slammed her right hand into the ground and brought it back in the air slowly, revealing the sheath katana of the Leader of the Zero Squad coming out of the ground. She then raised it into the air and the dragon roared as it glowed white and turned into her armor.

"Zero One the Dragon Samurai!"

"Let's GO ZERO!" Blade100 yelled.

Blade100 moved his right hand over his Transformer as it glowed blue. Suddenly Blade100 put his hand in the air as eight rays of blue light shot from it. The rays then spun around Blade100's hand and made his armor appeared.

Soon Blade100's armor appeared except for his head gear. He then lifted his right hand over his face and moved it over the air, making his helmet appear.

"Zero Two the Unstoppable Enforcer!"

"TRANSFORM!" Liz yelled.

A starry background with the moon and various stars surrounded Liz. She moved her hands and the stars moved like water around her fingers. Suddenly Liz glowed like a star herself, her normal clothes disappearing as her armor covered her body. She then raised her hand into the air and the moon shined down a ray of moonlight, making a staff appear in her hand.

"Zero Three the Lunar Heroine!"

"TRANSFORM!" Angie yelled.

Angie put her hands to her chest along with her legs as she floated softly in the air. Her eyes then widened as she was inside a golden sphere. She then extended her arms and legs out as her armor appeared.

The golden sphere then floated into the air and became Angie's helmet. Her large white wings appeared on her back, and then became her cape.

"Zero Four the Bladed Angel!"

"TRANSFORM!" Matt yelled.

A rock suddenly came out of the ground with a lance imbedded in it. He then took it in his hands and yanked it out. He held it in the air as a long black cape appeared on his back. The ape then swirled around his body and he vanished.

Suddenly he reappeared and had his armor all over her. He floated in the air for a second before landing.

"Zero Five the Ultimate Knight!"

"TRANSFORM!" Chiro yelled

Black clouds appeared in the air as thunder could be heard. A lighting bolt fell from the sky and hit Chiro, but instead of hurting him it went back into the air and turned into a rendition of the Power Primate. The large ape let out a roar and beat its chest and it was absorbed by Chiro.

Chiro's entire body shook with electricity as his armor began appearing. He then raised his hand into the air and the black clouds shot more lighting at Chiro and in a bright golden light, Chiro stood unharmed.

"Zero Six the Lightning King!"


	3. Night Strike

A/N What's up…?

Well I can't always have a fancy thing to say! READ!

Night Strike

"HAHA! YEAH! I've always wanted to do this!"

"Please! We barely have any money, stop!" the shopkeeper begged. He held his kids as the man smashed the register and began packing money into his bag.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, shooting into the air with his pistol, accidentally hitting the lightbulb, making everything go dark.

"You scream a lot, ya know?"

The man saw a being walk up to him.

"Who are you?"

"Where have you been?" the figure asked. Suddenly the being grabbed the man's neck and lifted him up. "I'm Zero Two. The Unstoppable Enforcer."

"AGH!" the man screamed and fired his gun. The bullets flew and bounced off Blade100's suit.

"Hey Blade100!" Angie yelled, landing nearby with her angel wings. "Come on! There's a hostage situation in the next few blocks!"

"Coming!" Blade100 yelled, as the burglar blacked out in fear. The boy threw the man aside and gave the bag to the family. "BYE!" Blade100 yelled and grabbed Angie's hand and the girl flew into the air, carrying Blade100.

* * *

"MAN YOU'RE HEAVY!" Angie yelled.

"Shut up and fly women!" Blade100 yelled.

"….Have fun falling."

"Huh?" Blade100 asked. Angie just let Blade100 go and the large steel warrior fell from the sky and began plummeting into the Earth. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

BOOM!

"Nice landing," Dragon commented looking at Blade100's crater.

"Thanks. Bad guys?"

"In there," Matt answered, pointing at a large building.

"Right, go time!" Blade100 yelled, running towards the door. "Where are the others?" he asked as Dragon and Matt followed.

"Attacking by roof," Dragon said.

* * *

"I count six!" Chiro yelled shooting a lighting bolt down the hall as bullets flew at them.

"Five!" Angie yelled, throwing a feather dagger at a Terrorist, killing him.

"Look out!" Liz yelled as more troops ran in and opened fire on them. "HA!" she yelled and fired an energy beam at them. "I hope the others are doing better."

* * *

"You expect us to beg, crazy?" Blade100 asked as h and the rest of the team were held at gun point.

"No, pathetic heroes, I expect you to die," the Terrorist leader smiled.

Suddenly before their eyes came a laser rifle, a mini lance, and a katana.

"Ours are bigger," Blade100 smiled.

"We give up," the Terrorist cried out and everyone dropped their guns in fear.

* * *

"Sigh… Another day, another….I just realized….we're not getting paid!" Blade100 yelled as our heroes, in their normal modes, walked down the street.

"That's because no knows it's us," Dragon whispered. "And we're going to keep it that way."

"Sigh…no fun there."

"Can you say, collateral damage?" Angie asked, looking at the destruction around them. "We'd get stuck paying for everything!"

"Oooo….good point," Blade100 groaned.

Little did they know, seven beings were watching them from a rooftop. The Sven Sins looked at our heroes and smiled.

"Are they the Zero Squad?" Wrath asked.

"Maybe…" Night smiled. "Maybe not."

"Listen twerp, we don't NEED your help!" Gluttony yelled. "As for as I'm concerned, you can go kill yourself for all we care!"

"Oh?" Night asked, walking to him. "HA!" Night yelled and gave Gluttony and swift uppercut. When the giant alien man fell back to the Earth, Night kicked him to the side, making him fall off the building.

BOOOOOOM!!

"That wasn't needed…but was so much fun," Envy laughed.

"Evil time, boys and girls," Night laughed, touching his Zero Transformer.

* * *

The sudden explosion shook the ground as our heroes looked around.

"Holy crud! What was that!?" Blade100 yelled.

"Look!" Liz yelled and saw a column of smoke. "Let me guess…. Hero Time?"

"No. Zero Time!" Dragon smiled as the group saw hundreds of people running from the smoke. The six heroes quickly ran into an alleyway and put their hands on their Transformers.

"Let's GO ZERO!"

"Transform!"

* * *

"Why did you kick me?" Gluttony asked.

"Fun," Night laughed. "They should be here-"

BOOOMMM!!

"Bingo."

"Good morning, bad guys! How are we to- NIGHT!"

"Hello boys, girls, and pathetic heroes!" Night laughed. "How are you all?"

"Allying yourself with aliens now, Night?" Dragon asked. "And here I thought you had some dignity."

"Actually, with these guys and gals call me, Pride. I'm a Sin now, BABY!" Night laughed.

"Seven against six?" Matt wondered. "We can take them."

"Oh?" Night asked. Suddenly his left hand began glowing and in a flash of light there lied a Transformer on his wrist. "Let's GO ZERO!"

"No!" Chiro yelled as a black light appeared.

"You like?" Night asked. Night's armor was a perfect copy of Blade00's except where Blade100's was black and blue. His was grey and black. "Now…let's PLAY!"

"Zero Squad GO!" Dragon yelled and our heroes jumped into battle.

Blade100 pulled his fun out and aimed it at Night. "Fina-"

"FINAL SHOT!" Night yelled and an energy rifle appeared in his hand. A powerful beam shot out and hit our heroes, blasting them back.

"Ow…" Liz groaned as everyone stood up.

Sloth suddenly jumped forward and punched Matt and Dragon, throwing them both into light poles.

"Ooohhh…" Matt groaned. "That hurt."

"Look out!" Dragon yelled and pushed Matt out of the way of Gluttony's fist.

"AHHHH!!" Blade100 yelled as Wrath grabbed him and spun him around by his leg. He then hit Angie and Liz with him and threw Blade100 into a car.

"I'm really not enjoying today anymore…" Angie groaned.

"DAAAAHHHH!" Chiro cried out as Lust grabbed his leg and flung him into Dragon and Matt.

"Anyone else thinking we're losing?" Blade100 asked.

"I am," Night smiled as he grabbed Blade100's leg and threw him into the air. "AHHHH!!" Blade100 yelled and Night kicked him in the back, making a snapping noise be heard. "AHHH!" Blade100 cried in pain, his back injured.

"We need to go!" Dragon yelled. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. _D? D! Can you hear me? Get us out of-_

* * *

"Are you okay, Miss Dragon?" D asked as he put his hand over Blade100, who was lying on a bed.

"Wow… it worked!" Dragon smiled. "We're fine, D. Our pride is a little shaken though."

The group was in a small house, with Blade100 lying on the only bed. A wooden table was in the center, along with a fireplace on the side with two chairs in front of it.

"I can't believe Night joined the Sins!" Angie yelled, but stopped and realized what she said. "Okay…maybe I can."

"We have to go back and stop them," Chiro said. "We should go back."

"Agreed. How's Blade100, D?" Dragon asked as everyone's armor disappeared.

"He will live, he needs only time."

"When he's ready, teleport him back to town. Okay Zero Squad. Ready? Omega!"

"Special," D said for Blade100.

"Combat!" Matt yelled.

"Operations!" Angie yelled.

"Zero!" Liz yelled.

"Squad!" Chiro yelled.

"GO!"

* * *

"Hahaha! This is too easy!" Green laughed as he absorbed some cars with his Vortex Hands. "YEAH!" he laughed, and shot them back out, destroying a building.

"I must commend you for this victory, Pride. I had no expected such an easy victory," Lust smiled. "Perhaps I can thank you better in private?" she asked, putting her hands over Night's shoulders.

"It will be your honor," Night smiled.

"The Zero Squad is not dead. Only gone. Do not get overconfident," Wrath warned.

"Hello? I'm Pride? What did you expect?" Night laughed.

"He's got a good point, ya know!" Angie yelled as she made a sky dive straight down at them. "Meteor Crash!" she yelled and her wings suddenly went around her body, making her into a pod like… thing. She crashed into the ground, making Night, Lust, and Wrath go flying.

"Miss us?" Angie asked as the others appeared from a portal.

"Thanks D!" Dragon yelled.

"As you command, Miss Dragon," D said from the other side of the portal. The portal then closed and our heroes looked at the Sins.

"Show off," Matt commented, rolling his eyes under his helmet.

"Grrrr… ATTACK!" Wrath ordered and the other Sins appeared and charged at our heroes.

"Cast Off!" Dragon cried out. She took her sword out and it glowed blue. Suddenly her armor was blown off and flew right into Night and the Sins.

Dragon's armor resembled a samurai and had a black helmet with a 02 on the side. Her whole armor was black, but had blue accents.

"Come and get some!" Dragon yelled. "Zero Squad, ATTACK!" Dragon then spun around and sliced at Sloth and Gluttony, sending them back with bleeding chest.

"Lance Charge!" Matt yelled and his lance grew to huge size. "HA!" HE yelled and charged with his lance and stabbed it into Gluttony, and pinned him to a wall.

"Crescent shot!" Liz yelled and threw a series of energy shots in the shape of moon crescents. The blasts hit Sloth and blasted him aside.

"Static Cling!" Chiro yelled as Envy turned into a rhino and charged at him. Suddenly, Envy was frozen and didn't move.

"My feet!" she realized. Her feet couldn't move an inch.

"Lighting Kick!" Chiro yelled and gave her a swift kick into a building and turned to see Lust throwing her long tentacle hand at Chiro and grabbed him with it. "Shock Field!" he yelled and was covered in an electric shield, which electrocuted Lust.

"Feather Storm!" Angie shouted and some of her feathers shot off her wings and flew into Greed, stabbing his limbs and pinning him to the wall.

"Dragon Fire!" Dragon yelled and blew a blast of fire at Wrath. The evildoer received the blast hard, and went down to his knees, his armored scorched. "It's over Wrath."

"WRONG DRAGON!" Night laughed. "Final Shot!"

"Megaton Punch!"

Suddenly the beam of energy that WAS headed for Dragon, hit Blade100's right fist, which was suddenly covered in heavy dense armor. The beam did nothing to harm Blade100.

"WHAT!?"

"Good to see ya," Dragon smiled.

"Right back at ya," Blade100 smiled. Blade100 stood in his Cast Off form, which had a blue chest with black lines going down it in a circuit like style. He had blue shoulder guards and black arms, along with black legs. His visor was red and he had to Beetle like horns on hi head.

Blade100 then looked over to Night and saw the copy was charging at him. The mighty… hero isn't the right word….uh…. Not-a-hero-but-not-a-bad-guy-man just smiled and closed his eyes and reopened them.

"GIGATON KICK!" Blade100 yelled an suddenly his leg was covered in armor and rockets to make it more powerful He then spun around and his leg smashed against Night's head, cracking his helmet and sending him flying into a car. "I win."

"We will return!" Wrath yelled as each Sin was covered in a black smoke and disappeared.

"Losers," Blade100 laughed as the others walked over.

* * *

"You're so called, new weapon failed!" Greed yelled.

"Greed, please," Wrath warned. "…YOU'RE SO CALLED 'SECRET WEAPON' FAILED!!"

"Not so fast," Skeleton King grinned.

"Master, why are you smiling?" Envy asked.

SK raised his finger and pointed at Night's dead body. Everyone saw hi armor was covered in cracks and continued to crack. Suddenly a light came of a crack, and more followed.

"I am…REBORN!" Night screamed as his armor was blown off and he stood up in his new Zero Suit.

* * *

"Dragon?" Matt asked. "You okay?"

"Just a little worried…"

"Why?" Blade100 asked. "WE WON!"

"Barely…I think only one thing can give a perfect edge," Dragon smiled.

"What?" Angie asked.

"The Omega Robot, of course."

**END**


End file.
